pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Ampharos
Vs. Ampharos is the fourth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 9/30/2018. Story Silver and Ben sit in the stands of the Whirl Cup colosseum, it filled with spectators. Jillian stands on the stage, with Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Maya at the judges stand. Jillian: Welcome to the Whirl Cup Contest! We are joined by Maya, the sea priestess that oversees the Whirl Cup competition. She will be a judge replacing Nurse Joy, joining Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo. Now, let us get started with our contest! Coming fresh off her victory at the Olivine Contest, it’s Dawn! Dawn comes out in her blue dress, drawing her Pokéball in a ball capsule. Dawn: Buneary! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Buneary. Buneary comes out in a wave of blue bubbles. Dawn: Now Ice Beam! Buneary fires Ice Beam, freezing over a section of the ocean. Buneary lands on it, and takes off skating across it. Dawn: Do a twirl! Then Bounce and Jump Kick! Buneary does a spin on the ice, crouching down and using Bounce to shoot high into the air. Buneary then shoots down with a foot glowing orange, splitting the ice with Jump Kick. Large segments of the ice shoot into the sky, surrounding Buneary. Dawn: Now Bounce! Buneary Bounces off an ice platform on the ocean, as it Bounces off all of the ice platforms at a rapid pace, causing them to flip over in midair and stay suspended. Buneary lands on one, it hovering in the air. Dawn: And Thunder Punch! Buneary leans backwards, causing the ice platform to flip upside down. It dives down with the ice platform, its ear sparking with electricity. It punches the water, Buneary stopped as Thunder Punch electrocutes the ocean field and causing the ice platforms to melt from the charge of the current. Buneary then flips and brings the ice platform on its feet down, being the only one left. The crowd goes into a standing ovation for them, as Buneary Bounces back to Dawn. Ben: (Whistles) Yeah! That was something! Silver: See? It’s worth to see the whole thing. Ben: You’re not going to let that go, are you? A Magnemite spins with Gyro Ball, as a Seadra rises with Twister. Lapras uses Perish Song, as Quagsire leaps out of the water. Breloom swings a Sky Uppercut, and a Finneon uses Captivate. Kyle’s Lanturn releases a Thunder attack. Jillian: Next up! We have Ursula! Ursula walks onto the stage, the crowd whistling and hooting in excitement. Ursula is wearing a black bikini with a light blue cover up, it being of a thin material and see-through. Ben leers at her as well, Silver elbowing him. Ben: Oof! What was that for? Silver: We’re here to support Dawn. Ben: I know that. But a beauty like that can’t be ignored. Ursula: Vaporeon, time to flash! Ursula raises her arms, as water rises up from the ocean. It forms into a solid form onto a platform, Vaporeon presenting itself proudly. Vaporeon: Vaporeon. Ursula: Water Pulse! Vaporeon’s eyes glow blue, as the water churns underneath the platform. The platform swirls inside a whirlpool of the water. Ursula: Hidden Power! Vaporeon glows a brownish grey, as Hidden Power orbs form along the whirlpool as Vaporeon goes. The platform positions itself in the center of the whirlpool, as the Hidden Power swirls around towards the center. Ursula: And Iron Tail with Acid Armor! Vaporeon raises its tail, it glowing like iron. The base of its tail breaks into water, as Vaporeon stands regally as its swings its tail around, shattering the Hidden Power orbs. The Hidden Power sparkles fill the whirlpool, which stops churning. The sparkles remain stationary in the divot, making the water hole shine like a thousand gems. The crowd goes wild from this performance. Ursula joins the other coordinators in the waiting area, the boys ogling over her. She welcomes the attention, as she cackles. Ursula: Why, thank you boys! It is so nice to be appreciated by men with taste. Dawn: It is a shame that you can’t attract boys without showing off skin. Ursula turns to Dawn, a satisfied smirk on her face. Ursula: Ha! Says the girl who can’t get any guy. Dawn: Actually, I am traveling with two guys right now. They are fighting over me and they think that I don’t notice. Ursula: So, you’re a skank playing both of them. Dawn: What?! How dare you accuse me… Ursula: Oh, save me the pleasantries. I’m actually impressed. I didn’t think you’d have it in you to string along two boys while you figure out which one you like. Dawn: (Blushing) That’s, not what I’m doing. Ursula: Let me talk to them. I can discern which one’s a good match for you. Dawn: (Embarrassed) You shall do no such thing! Ursula: Fine, fine! I won’t interfere with your love life. If you agree to give up this contest. Ursula cackles at this, the other guys laughing as well. Ursula: I jest. There is no reason to compete if my rival was to surrender for such a petty reason. Ursula walks off with her entourage. Dawn lets out a groan of exasperation. Dawn: (Softly) It’s almost harder being on friendly terms with her. Jillian: And we’re back! Now, for the coordinators moving onto the next round. The results are in, showing Ursula in first and Dawn in second. Dawn: Still behind her. Doesn’t matter. I shall be prepared for her in the battle round. End Scene Dawn’s Flaaffy breaks through Drowzee’s Psychic wall of water with Electro Ball, defeating it. Ursula’s Garchomp Slashes through a Gyarados, it toppling over. Flaaffy resists a Bronzong’s Gyro Ball with Cotton Guard. Kyle’s Crawdaunt uses Crabhammer which is caught by Garchomp’s Crunch. Dawn and Ursula stare each other down. Ben: I don’t like this. Garchomp versus Flaaffy is not a good match up. Silver: Dawn likes to specialize with her cotton moves more than Electric ones. I agree with you, but let’s see how this go. Ben: This girl’s got you wrapped around her finger, doesn’t she? You never doubt her. Silver: That’s just a trait I’ve picked up over the years. When you find someone you can trust, you always support them. Jillian: And begin! Dawn: Flaaffy, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws a Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Flaaffy in a stream of yellow petals. Flaaffy: Flaa! Ursula: Garchomp! Dazzle and destroy! Ursula throws her Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Garchomp that is alit with blue flames. Garchomp: Gar! Dawn: Electro Ball! Flaaffy forms a yellow sphere of electricity, firing it at Garchomp. Garchomp watches the attack passively, it going right over her shoulder. Dawn’s points drop. Ursula: Please! Are you that desperate that you use an Electric attack? Let’s show them our Slash attack! Garchomp leans forward and flies over, skimming her arm fin along the water. Dawn: Signal Beam! Flaaffy jumps and swings its tail overhead, the gem firing a multi-colored beam at the platform. Flaaffy is propelled high into the air as Garchomp Slashes through thin air. Ursula’s points drop. Ursula: Chase it with Crunch! Dawn: Cotton Spore! Garchomp flies upward at Flaaffy, who shakes its body and releases thousands of golden spores that rain down. Garchomp stops her advance just shy of being caught in it. Ursula: Sandstorm! Garchomp crosses her arms across her chest, then swings them out. A Sandstorm gale forms and blows the Cotton Spore away, the force knocking Flaaffy off balance as it falls. Garchomp fades in and out of the Sandstorm, appearing to Crunch into Flaaffy. Dawn: Cotton Guard! Flaaffy glows white as a Cotton Guard expands from its body, Garchomp Crunching into it. She retracts as she tears out a section of the Cotton Guard, with Flaaffy harmlessly bouncing off a platform. Both coordinators lose points. Ben: Whew! You weren’t kidding about that cotton! Silver: From what I’ve learned about their battles, it’s their signature technique. But surely Ursula knows that too. Ursula: Sandstorm! Garchomp swings her arm, the Sandstorm traveling in a crescent moon shape as it cuts through the water. It cuts the platform clean in half from behind where Flaaffy is standing, the platform pieces separating. Garchomp appears in that Sandstorm blade behind Flaaffy, it bleating in fright. Ursula: And Dragon Tail! Dawn: Cotton Guard! Garchomp’s tail glows with green scaly dragon energy, as she swings it and sends Flaaffy flying. Flaaffy responds by using Cotton Guard as it falls, crashing into the ocean. The water seeps into the Cotton Guard, it becoming a sink trap and dragging Flaaffy down under water. Dawn’s points drop. Dawn: (In distress) Flaaffy! Ursula: Hate to be so cruel to you, Dawn. But I know you’ve utilized that Cotton Guard with water plenty of time before, but it’s a double edged sword on this kind of field. Dawn: Flaaffy, please be okay! The contest doesn’t matter, just make it back to the surface unharmed! The crowd is silent, intently watching to see what will happen. Silver gets up out of his chair, leaving. Ben: And where are you going? Silver: To be prepared to dive down for it. Ben: Dude, I’m sure there are people on staff for that kind of thing. Silver: If I go down there, I’ll be of some kind of use. I thought you would be able to see that. Ben: I also know not to interfere in an official match. (Mockingly) Or to underestimate Dawn. Silver grimaces at that, as their attention turns back to the field. Dawn eyes the spot where Flaaffy went down, and the lack of air bubbles coming out. Dawn kicks off her shoes and dives into the water. Mr. Contesta: Stop the clock! Get us some divers! The clock stops, as Silver takes off in a hastened run. Ben gets up too, fidgeting with something on his left wrist. Dawn swims down, finding Flaaffy holding its breath while it struggles to get out of the Cotton Guard. Dawn arrives and pulls at the cotton as well, though she isn’t getting any better results. Flaaffy stares in amazement at Dawn, happy to see her there. Dawn looks at Flaaffy and smiles, pulling out its Pokéball. Flaaffy: (Gargled) Flaa! Flaa! Dawn gets ready to return Flaaffy, when an air bubble forms around them. The two gasp for breath, as Dawn looks around. Dawn: Huh? What? A face forms in the bubble, revealing it to be Vaporeon. Vaporeon: Vapore. Dawn: Thank you Vaporeon. And Flaaffy! I’m so glad you’re alright! Dawn hugs Flaaffy, as it hugs her back while crying. Dawn: I thought I was going to lose you. But it’s alright now. We can stop this contest so you can rest. Flaaffy: (Advertingly) Flaa, flaa! Flaaffy glows a bright pink, Dawn gasping and putting her hand to her mouth. It morphs and evolves into Ampharos, shedding off the cotton from its body. Dawn grabs Ampharos and looks in amazement, being teary eyed as well. Dawn: You evolved, so we can continue? Ampharos: Aaaaam! Dawn: (Determined) Then we shall do just that. Two rescue divers make it down, them hanging onto two Seaking to get down below. Dawn and Ampharos take a deep breath as Vaporeon comes off of them, them grabbing onto the Seaking that take them up. When they surface, they cough and gasp for breath, being taken back to their platform. Silver just makes it down, helping the two climb out of the water. Silver: Dawn! (Surprised) Ampharos. You’re both okay. Dawn: (Coughing) We are. Thank you for the concern. Vaporeon returns to Ursula’s side, her petting it. Garchomp stares over at Dawn’s side, specifically the newly evolved Ampharos. Ursula: Thank you, Vaporeon. Hey Dawn! (Dawn looks over) You doing alright over there?! Jillian makes it over to Dawn, as do some paramedics. Dawn waves them off, standing up. Dawn: Doing just dandy, thank you. Eager to continue the battle if you’ll allow it. Paramedic: But ma’am. Jillian: Dawn, are you sure about this? Dawn: Positive. What’s more, (smiles) Ampharos wants to as well. Jillian: I’ll let the judges know then. Jillian heads back to the judges table, as Silver looks concerned at Dawn. Silver: As soon as this is over, you two are getting checked out. No argument. Dawn: And you will not hear one from me. Silver nods, as he stands back towards the entry way. Dawn and Ampharos retake their position on the field. Jillian: Folks, thank you for the wait! It seems like Dawn and Ampharos are still able to continue, and shall do so for your entertainment! Ursula: You just have to be a showoff, don’t you Dawn? Dawn: I, no, we, are Berlitzs after all. We do not stop, we do not give up, and we do not fall. Ampharos: AMP! Jillian: 2 and a half minutes on the clock. And begin! Ampharos holds its hand up, displaying a new Thunder Punch attack. Ursula: Thunder Punch, huh? Let us discover which move was lost for that gain. Garchomp, use Slash! Garchomp flies forward, preparing for Slash. Dawn: Thunder Punch alone won’t hurt Garchomp, but maybe that shouldn’t be our goal. Ampharos, combine Thunder Punch and Cotton Guard! Cotton Punch! Ampharos forms a Thunder Punch in its left fist, and swings it as a Cotton Guard forms around it. Garchomp runs head into it, the Cotton Guard expanding as she Slashes into it. Ursula: Right, she has the cotton expand from electricity storage. But with Cotton Guard on your fist, there is nothing protecting the body! Dragon Tail! Garchomp swings her tail around the side, striking Ampharos with Dragon Tail. It steps back from the impact, as Garchomp sparks from paralysis. Ursula: A Static ability?! Dawn: Now! Cotton Ball! Ampharos forms an Electro Ball, then a Cotton Guard around it. Ampharos fires Cotton Ball as it expands. Ursula: Garchomp, break it with Sandstorm! Garchomp prepares to swing her arms for Sandstorm, when she sparks with paralysis. She is encompassed by the Cotton Ball, as the edge of the cotton catches on the ocean. The Cotton Ball sinks into the water, dragging Garchomp down with it. Ursula: Break out with Slash! Garchomp Slashes her way free, then shoots up into the air. Ampharos fires several Cotton Balls, them expanding in size as they travel. Garchomp releases Sandstorm, stalling them in place. Dawn: And Signal Beam! Ampharos’ head gem glows as it fires Signal Beam, it going through the cotton exterior of the Cotton Balls. Garchomp is blinded to the attack, and is hit head on. Time runs out after this. Dawn has a lead. Jillian: There it is! Despite what could’ve been a traumatic event, Dawn comes from behind with a victory! Dawn: You did it, Ampharos! Ampharos: (Proudly) Am! Garchomp lands besides Ursula, who just groans in distain. Ursula: That girl is just a pain no matter what. Dawn is awarded the Whirl Cup Ribbon, as an ambulance is waiting for her outside the stadium. Dawn: I’ll probably have to spend the night at the hospital. (She hands Silver a Pokéball.) Will you take Ampharos to Nurse Joy for a check up? Silver: And back to you when it’s done. Ben: You better get going with them. That way you can be cleared and be good to go. Dawn: Thank you guys. Ursula: (in regular attire) Here, Dawn. Let me escort you over. Dawn: Huh? Oh, thank you. Ursula leads Dawn towards the ambulance, a sly expression on her face. Ursula: I got to meet both of your men, as promised. Dawn: (Curious) And? Ursula: That red haired guy was ready to dive in after you if you hadn’t come up when you did. Plus, he’s hot. Don’t let that one go. The other one is just meh in attractiveness levels. Dawn blushes bright red as she joins the paramedic. She looks back to Ursula. Dawn: Thank you for saving us. It might’ve been bad if not for your Vaporeon. Ursula: And that prevented me from winning the contest, so we’ll call it even. Dawn: Till next time. Main Events * Dawn competes in the Whirl Island Contest and wins. * Ursula returns, revealing her and Dawn are on friendly terms. * Ursula's Gabite is revealed to have evolved into Garchomp. * Dawn's Flaaffy evolves into Ampharos and learns Thunder Punch. ** Its ability is revealed to be Static. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Ursula Rosetta * Silver * Ben Tennyson * Coordinators ** Kyle * Jillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Divers * Paramedics Pokémon * Buneary (Dawn's) * Flaaffy (Dawn's, evolves) * Ampharos (Dawn's, newly evolved) * Vaporeon (Ursula's) * Garchomp (Ursula's) * Lanturn (Kyle's) * Crawdaunt (Kyle's) * Magnemite * Seadra * Lapras * Quagsire * Breloom * Finneon * Drowzee * Gyarados * Bronzong Trivia * This is the second time in the franchise that two contest episodes occur right in a row. The first was with Vs. Octillery and Vs. Xatu. ** This time however, Dawn won both contests. * Ursula and Dawn being on friendly terms is due to them working against Trey forming something of a bond. * Dawn's Ampharos evolving marks the first time one of her Pokémon has evolved twice. * Kyle from the Wallace Cup makes a cameo. * A Lapras and Gyarados appear, resembling Trinity from Vs. Kabutops. * Ursula having Garchomp makes her one of the first non-villain main character/rivals to own a pseudo-legendary Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests